Breathless
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Takes place after the first chapter of Delena. Damon reflects on his new life with Elena and their new daughter, Delena. Read and review!


Breathless

Summary: Takes place after the first chapter of Delena. Damon reflects on his new life with Elena and their new daughter, Delena. Read and review!

Chapter 1

Damon rolled his eyes as another girlish squeal echoed around the house. It was only day three of Elena being out of the hospital with Delena and she insisted on showing everyone their new daughter. It was cute on the first day, but now it was getting out of hand. He just wanted to get through one day without hearing how cute his newborn daughter was.

He threw back another shot of alcohol as the girls began gushing over the child yet again. Will they ever shut up? Damon groaned, standing up and walking towards the nursery, intending on giving the women a piece of his mind.

He opened the door, glaring at the women huddled around the cradle. Elena looked up Damon with a surprised look on her face. "Damon, what are you doing here?"

Damon scoffed. "I came here to tell your loud and annoying friends to get the hell out!"

Elena just stared agape at Damon who kept talking. "This is insane. All you women ever do is squeal and coo over infants! Haven't you taken the time realize that as much it annoys the hell out of me, it annoys her the most?"

Elena stood up and glared daggers at Damon, pissed that he interrupted them. "Damon, babies love and crave attention! If you took parenting class then you would know!"

"Not that kind of attention!" Damon snapped, walking over to the cradle and picking up his daughter. He cradled the small baby in his arms, hearing tiny whimpers coming from her mouth that only he could hear. He shook his head. "Poor thing." He shot Elena and the rest of her friends steely glares before vanishing.

He appeared in the living room and sat down, holding Delena close to him. He looked down at her wide blue eyes staring at him, fascinated by how clear blue they were. He reached down and softly brushed his hand against the side of her face, showing unusual amount of affection. Usually he would never allow himself to get this soft, but the instant he saw his beautiful little girl he knew his life was changed forever. He let a smirk cross his face as Delena cooed up at him and reached her tiny hands up towards his face. "You really are something aren't you? Looks like I have to not only have to protect your mother, but you as well."

He leaned back into the soft cushions of the couch, laying Delena on top of his stomach and wrapping his arms around her body, holding her security.

He smirked, thinking about his past. He was evil, deprived, void of any human emotion and his mission in life was to make his brother miserable. Funny how things have changed. He had two of the most greatest things on this planet and he wouldn't give them up for anything. "I've gotten so soft. What is wrong with me?" Damon shook his head as he kissed his daughter's forehead, breathing in her newborn scent. "You and your mother are the two most evil people on this planet."

"But you love it."

Damon looked up and let a smile cross his face as Elena sat down next to him, kissing him softly on the lips. "You're a great Daddy."

"I know." Damon replied with a smirk, letting his eyes fall back towards Delena's big blue eyes. They were an exact copy of his own, except they sparkled with innocence. He wanted it to stay that way. He didn't want his angel to know the horrors of the world they lived in. He would protect her. She and Elena were the two keys that unlocks his human side, his real side.

"Here Damon, I bet you're getting tired of holding her." Elena tried to take Delena away from Damon but he moved out of her reach, his burning blue eyes glaring at her in a stormy sea of protectiveness.

"It's fine." Elena stared at Damon a little bewildered. Did he just growl at her?

"Damon, give her to me now." Elena pretended to be angry with him, wanting to see if her theory was correct. She watched in sudden fear as the hairs rose on her back, the atmosphere changing rapidly. She watched as Damon's face change and the sliver daggers bared straight at her. Elena relaxed, a smile crossing her face. She was right. Damon is very protective of their daughter, more so then he was of her. "Chill Damon I was only kidding."

Damon let his vampire face vanish and glared at her a little longer before looking down at the little bundle in his arms, his eyes immediately softened. He could feel Elena sliding her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You're so sweet Damon."

Damon looked at her and scoffed. "I'm not sweet, Elena. I'm a killer."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Says the person who tried to hurt me because I was trying to take Delena. Face it Damon, that bad boy facade isn't fooling anyone anymore. You've changed."

Damon hated that she was right. He had changed, he had regained his humanity back, and it was all thanks to her. He wouldn't know where he would be if it wasn't for her. Probably terrorizing another town. He shuddered at the thought. He would never do that again.

Elena softly kissed his cheek. "I think someone is tired." Her eyes drifted to the sleeping baby in Damon's arms.

"Well she must be, considering you and your group of female hens wouldn't stop making hideous noises at her."

"We were just talking about how cute she is!" Elena protested but was cut off by Damon shoving his hand infront of her.

"Are you done? You're going to wake her up along with the neighbors. But if you really want to wake them up…" Damon gave her a seductive look which immediately made Elena shake her head in disgust.

"You're so fucking disgusting."

Damon glared playfully. "No cussing infront of children, Elena. Tsk tsk."

Elena didn't know whether to keep going with the insults or to just slap him. She settled for giving him the finger and mouthing "Go to hell" before walking off with a hidden smile on her face.

Damon let a victorious smirk cross his face before standing up, holding the small infant close to his chest. He walked towards her room, being very careful not to wake her up. He walked inside and laid the sleeping child in her cradle, covering her up with a pink blanket that hung loosely off at the end. He stood there in a room filled with pink bunnies painted neatly on the wall, watching his daughter sleep, completely mesmerized by how small and defenseless she was. He knew from the instant he held her in his arms for the first time that he would always be her guardian, protector, and help her stay away from the male species. He laughed softly to himself, thinking of how many guys he was going to have to kill. Elena wouldn't be too pleased with his actions but he couldn't care less. As long as his daughter never got with anyone he would be happy.

Slowly, he bent down and kissed Delena on the forehead softly before standing up. "Sweet dreams my princess." He said softly before walking out of the room, instantly running into Elena. He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Eavesdropping are we? Elena I'm shocked."

Elena rolled her eyes playfully before grabbing his hand and tugging him towards their bedroom. "Still wanna wake up the neighbors?"

Damon's face immediately broke out into a devilish grin as he grabbed Elena and vamp speed towards their room, shutting the door quietly and locking it. Elena smiled, wrapping her arms around Damon's neck and kissing him fully on the lips. Damon deepened the kiss, holding Elena close to him. He removed his shirt and quickly ripped Elena's shirt off. She giggled softly, feeling Damon getting aggressive. "Shh…we have to be quiet."

"Be quiet? I don't know the meaning of the word."

Elena slapped him across the face in a playful matter. "Be quiet, or you will be tending to the baby if she wakes up."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "By your screams of pleasure?"

"More like screams of torture." Elena smiled to herself, feeling Damon growing stiff next to her. It was just too much fun to piss him off.

"You're a bitch you know that?"

"Always am." Elena smirked as she kissed him, unzipping his pants and sliding her tight jeans down slowly, letting them roll off her curves.

Damon growled in irritation and pulled them off forcefully, earning a cry of pain from Elena. He rammed her up against the wall, letting out a guttural growl. "You know better then to tease me Elena."

"Maybe I don't." Elena replied hotly, taking her sweet time sliding her underwear down.

Damon snarled and ripped Elena's hands off her underwear and pulled them down in one fluid motion. He tore Elena's bra off and grabbed her breasts roughly. Elena gasped out in pleasure, digging her nails into Damon's forearm. Damon quickly pinned Elena's wrists to the wall, looking at her through reddened eyes. "You're gonna pay for that."

Elena gasped, feeling Damon's fingers slide into her wet thighs. They traveled downwards until they reached her opening. Elena sucked in air at the feeling of his fingers entering her slowly, teasing her. God, she needed him inside of her now. "Damon-" she gasped out, feeling her hot core quiver and shake.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Damon emitted a lowly growl as he plunged two fingers inside Elena but kept them still, causing Elena to glare at him. "Tell me how much you want it."

"God damn Damon stop teasing me!" Elena yelled, glowering in Damon's face.

"Say please." His sing song voice nearly caused Elena to slap him.

"You are such an ass!"

"I'm your ass." Damon replied sweetly before moving his fingers at an inhuman pace. Elena moaned against him, feeling him hit her nub over and over again. She screamed in pleasure, gripping his shoulders in an iron death hold. Damon quickly kissed her, silencing her immediately. "We have to be quiet kitten. Remember?"

Elena rolled her eyes, biting her lip as Damon slowly pulled his fingers out of her throbbing walls. In seconds he had her on the bed, positioning himself inches from her opening. Slowly, he slid himself in, going slowly at first. Elena moaned in displeasure, grabbing him by the hair, telling him to go faster. Damon obeyed her command and thrusted into her, making her clamp down so she wouldn't scream. She gripped the bedsheets as each thrust sent her over the edge. They both came hard into each other with Elena moaning Damon's name over and over again. Damon pulled out of her in one swift motion, rolling off the bed and putting his clothes back on. Elena smiled. "God I'm beat."

"Weak human." Damon teased playfully as an annoyed glare was tossed his way.

"Shut up."

"You love it when I'm mean." Damon walked over to Elena and captured her lips with his.

Elena groaned in pain, barely moving her sore body. Damon's eyes softened for a bit and he bit into his wrist, shoving the dark liquid up to Elena's mouth, letting her drink. "Feel better?" He pulled his wrist away and wrapped his arm around Elena's body.

Elena smiled up at him, love shining deeply in her doe eyes. "Much better."

Damon smiled genuinely, kissing Elena. "Delena's awake."

Elena's eyes widened. "What? I don't hear her crying!"

Damon laughed. "She's not crying she's being a good girl while Daddy and Mommy have fun."

Elena shoved his shoulder playfully and got up, putting her clothes on quickly. "Put new sheets on the bed. I'm going to check on her."

Damon groaned. "She's fine Elena. You don't need to check on her every second. She's been awake for three minutes."

"Damon you're such a moron." Elena shook her head as she walked out of the room.

Damon sighed as he got up and began to take off the bloodstained sheets. "Whatever."

Elena entered Delena's room, walking over to the cradle and seeing Delena wide awake, occasionally making baby noises. "Hey sweetie." She picked up the cooing infant and cradled her in her arms. "Wanna go see Daddy? Huh?" She walked out of Delena's room and into her room, seeing Damon laying on perfectly clean sheets.

He smirked up at her. "So you just had to bring her with you didn't you?"

Elena just shook her head at him. "She wants her Daddy." Elena carefully got up on the bed and cuddled up to Damon's side, watching him take Delena from her and hug her close to his body. Elena sighed in content, her hair being massaged by Damon was the best feeling ever. "I love you Damon."

Damon kissed Elena softly and did the same to Delena, the feeling of holding his girls in his arms was the greatest feeling he ever experienced.

The end


End file.
